


Surrender

by ullfloattoo



Series: When Temptation calls, I never pick up [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy is eighteen, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Steve is sixteen, Steve likes pain, Steves first time giving head, steve likes compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullfloattoo/pseuds/ullfloattoo
Summary: “Dude, I have money, let me pay for my shit.”And like, there are rumors that Billy’s family isn't that well off. Steve wonders where that cash’s coming from, wonders if it could be put somewhere else more important instead of Moe’s.He waves it off, like it’s no big deal, “Don’t worry about it, so long as you give me head when I drop you off.”He says it so intimately, just above a whisper and Steve’s awkwardly laughing it off, notices his pants growing a little tighter.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my notes for a looooooooooong time. prob trash. read the warnings. Steve is sixteen. Billy's eighteen. tagged it as underage just in case 'cause im not sure of the age of consent in indiana.

Steve’s got this study hall on days that he doesn't have Chemistry. It’s perfect, stacked with Tina, Tommy, Nance and Jonathan Byers. Unfortunately, with all of them there, they don’t get much work done, like ever.

 

And one day Steve notices there’s someone new, he figures its the senior from California the girls will just not shut up about. Steve kind of gets it, he ripped, and just about as exotic you can get in Hawkins. His hair and skin are sunkissed, he’s got a cool beaded bracelet that screams that he’s been to the beach recently. Quickly, he eases his way in with the other older kids, who act completely different around him. All of a sudden Richard and Jerry are too cool to talk to Steve and the rest of the underclassmen because _Billy’s_ around a _Billy_ ’s hot shit and likes to mess with them. Billy’s loud, likes to smack his gum obnoxiously when Steve’s actually trying to get some work done and squish it in Tina’s hair, likes to peer over Tommy’s shoulder and spit on his history homework.

 

It’s fucking annoying. Steve despises the kid until one day, there's a substitute teacher in for their normal study hall teacher and they torture the living shit out of her collectively. She ends up sprinting out of the room, hands in her hair, in a fit of rage. The next day, naturally they all start talking again, harmoniously tolerating one another, forgetting any qualms they had with one other over the last month.

 

On Monday he notices Billy talking to the basketball coach and he offers him a spot on the team after seeing his free throws, and playing with the team a little after school. Steves kind of protective over that shit, cause he had to earn his spot, and he’s so close to a letter and he isn't gonna let Billy get in the way of that. And of course, he’s amazing, Steve saw that coming, But, then again, if he’s going to help them make it to the state championship, Steve figures it’s worth it.

 

In the locker room, after practice things can get a little crazy, They've often gotten in trouble for broken lockers, water left all over the benches, toilet paper decorating the floor. Coach keeps reiterating to them that by leaving it a mess, they’re making the janitors jobs living hell. And in the moment, the boys never really thought of it like that. So instead of wrecking the locker rooms, they’ve graduated to an idea Billy introduced to them.

 

Towel whipping. The rest of the guys, Steve included. grew to like it very quickly. A no mess game that inflicts pain.

 

But last week, after everyone had already left the locker room, Billy cornered Steve with a white towel clenched in his fist. Steve’s eyes widened, he’s ready to jump out of the way, a smirk on his face. Billy had quickly become the most brutal one of them all when it comes to the whipping. Once, he broke through Tommy’s skin. It wasn't too bad, but bad enough to let the rest of the guys know that Billy was the one not to mess with.

 

But Billy pushed Steve against a locker before he could run. Steve’s smirk disappeared.

 

There was a different kind of tension in the air. Steve’s throat felt heavy, as he anticipated the loud cracking noise. Braced himself for it, closed his eyes and whimpered, “Get it over with,” for the first time in his life, Steve felt small. This was his punishment for being only a sophomore on varsity. As he waited for it, Steve could feel Billy’s thick breath on the nape of his neck, ghosting across his body, slow and steady like a hungry lion. Steve couldn't dare to try to peel him off, didn’t _want_ to peel him off. He just waited patiently for his pain. And when it came, towel swiping the inside of his calf, Steve’s torso lunged forward, and he let out a high pitched, whiny noise involuntarily. His face flooded with red.

 

Billy stepped back, and knowingly asked, “You like that?”

 

His tone was deep and intoxicating. Steve couldn’t meet his observant gaze, his dick twitched. He muttered that he had to go, grabbed his shit and slipped out of the locker room.

 

Later that night, he caressed the red mark Billy gave him with his fingertips, over and over, he kept replaying the moment in his head. It made him hard, the fact that Billy did that to him. The fact that He _let_ Billy do that to him. He came hot with a muffled cry into his sheets and avoided him as best he could for the next few days.

 

Until tonight.

 

Before the game, Billy offered to drive Steve home after he mentioned that his parents couldn’t make it, due to some work party they had to go to. Steve gladly accepted the offer, knowing that if he said no, he’d have to ask coach to take him home, which would be humiliating. Also, nobody says no to Billy Hargrove. If Billy Hargrove goes out of his way to do something for you, you accept it, and repay him ten times more. 

 

They win against Western Catholic. After saying goodbye to everyone on the team and his friends who came to watch, he slowly makes his way towards the student lot, He spots Billy’s silhouette aside his Camaro, half gone cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Steve vividly remembers the conversation coach had with them at the beginning of the year about smoking, ‘More and more studies are coming out about the shit that it does to your lungs. If i catch you smoking up you’re done for,’ he had warned. Billy took a drag that said _try me_ all over it. “Took you long enough. Baby, get in the car.”

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    

They stop at a Moe’s Diner because they’re fucking hungry. It’s a local spot, not that good, but it’s the only place within twenty miles which isn’t Mcdonalds that’s open this late. They order an absurd amount of food, which can only be partially be excused by the fact that they’re growing boys. Steve’s halfway through his blueberry pancakes with syrup dripping down his chin, only after he’s devoured his mozzarella sticks when the pretty waitress who’s in Steve’s English class rudely drops off the check, and insists there’s no rush. Steve immediately sits up straight, coughs out a, “Thanks.” as it dawns on him how ridiculous he really looks, hash browns dusting his pants. Billy’s face scrunches up and mumbles something about needing to get dessert first.

 

Steve groans and buries his face in his palms.

 

“What- you bone her or something?”

 

“Thought about it. She probably thinks I’m a pig now so that’s out of the water,” He picks at his pancakes again.

 

“No need to be _shy_ princess, eat up. ‘Else you won’t be big and strong like me,” Billy throws him a wink, “won’t know what she’s missing, will she?”

 

Billy starts to dig inside of his pocket, fishes out his wallet, grabs the check, slaps down a fifty dollar bill. Steve protests, straw in between his lips, slurping down a milkshake, “Dude, I have money, let me pay for my shit.”

 

And like, there are rumors that Billy’s family isn't that well off. Steve wonders where that cash’s coming from, wonders if it could be put somewhere else more important instead of Moe’s.

 

He waves it off, like it’s no big deal, “Don’t worry about it, so long as you give me head when I drop you off.”

 

He says it so intimately, just above a whisper and Steve’s awkwardly laughing it off, notices his pants growing a little tighter.

 

The two of them just sit there.

 

They eventually get the hint that it’s time for them to go, based on the looks they keep getting from the staff, who judge them more every minute longer they stay. Steve hops in the passenger seat quickly, it’s cold outside. He hugs himself until Billy gets the car started and the heat on, and Steve relaxes, spreads his legs apart and yawns, ready to be in the comfort of his own home. He actually feels himself starting to nod off, until he feels Billy inch his palm onto his upper thigh and slowly caress his jeans. Steve straightens up a little, alarmed. But for some reason he doesn't question it. Looks at Billy’s face, which is unchanged. Maybe this is normal to Billy, maybe this is just what he does. Maybe this is just how they are over in California. Sure, the guy’s got his quirks but Steve's starting to look up to him.

 

His palm inches towards his zipper and Steve can’t help the stutter in his hips. He starts to panic slightly. If he doesn't act fast, Billy's going to get offended. Probably drop him off the side of the road and forget the kid even existed.

 

Slowly, at the sight of a ever fitting green light, he places a hand atop Billy’s as he curiously fucks up against them, ever so slightly. Billy breaks out in a shit eating grin, like Steve is finally in the palm of his hand, literally, “It’s okay, baby, take what you need.”

 

“Need _you_ .” He says automatically. Steve’s disgustingly aware of how needy he sounds, how _little_. He's disgustingly aware of _himself_ , how easy it was for him to start acting up like this, to start saying shit like this. It's like Billy's presence turns this switch on when he's around him.

 

Billy smirk grows impossibly wider, from ear to ear, hearing exactly what he’d hope to,“You ever suck dick, Harrington?” It’s so forward, so wrong, and they definitely should not be having this conversation right now. But at the same time, it’s exactly what Steve was dying for Billy to ask him.

 

Steve doesn't miss a beat, “No.”

 

“You wanna?” He doesn't take his eyes off the road.

 

His heart is pounding beneath his tee shirt, so hard he’s afraid Billy can see,“Sure.”

 

He says it before he can think twice. Hes aware of how fucking empty his mouth is. Imagines the weight of a cock on his tongue. Gets him worked up.

 

They park in his driveway. His living room’s light is on. His parents are home and await his return. Billy takes note, turns off his car so his engine doesn't make any more noise.

 

And so, wordlessly, Steve places himself between Billy’s thighs, isn’t really sure how to do this, his hands shake and twitch nervously as he unbuttons the top of his jeans, and his heart beats even faster as he inches the zipper down the front of his pants. Don’t get him wrong, Steves seen a dick other than his own before, but not _hard_ and for _him_ to take care of. He’s seen a handful of porn videos, and only has been near Billy in the shower when he’s soft and Steve’s really trying not to stare at him through his peripheral.

 

Billy chuckles, “Didn't even ask if you wanted to suck _my_ dick Harrington, but go ‘head if you want.”

 

And he _does_ want, “I’m not dumb.”

 

“Fair enough,” He’s got a heavy look in his eyes, drowsy almost, like if Steve doesn't get to work quickly enough Billy’s gonna just eat him whole. Billy tucks a lock of hair behind Steve’s ear, “You ever thought about this?”

 

Steve kind of shrugs, looking downward and Billy pulls his cock out and Steve automatically wets his lips, and gives the head a feather light kitten lick, “Fuck-” Billy makes a sound at the back of his throat, “You’re going to be so good at this, baby.”

 

Steve hikes up the front of Billy’s shirt a little and rubs at his abs. Presses his fingers in between the creases between each pack. Studying. His mouth waters.

 

Steve touches himself, he cant take it, just shoves his hand down his waistband and tries to fist at his dick as he finally wraps his lips around Billy. He throws his head back, “Can’t- Can’t believe youre doing this for me.”

 

Steve can’t believe it either, “Can’t believe you're letting me,” he says honestly. Feels unworthy to be touching Billy. A teen girl’s greek god. Really, he could be home right now. Studying for his Spanish test. Making sure he doesn't fail so that in the long run he can get into a good school, follow in his parent’s footsteps. But right now, he’s got this seniors cock down his throat. It’s wrong- and just as this thought is racing through Steve’s mind, he pushes himself a little too far and chokes himself on Billy’s cock. It’s not a pretty noise, he pulls himself off quickly, sniffles and watches the trail of spit that’s still connecting him to Billy. He grumbles an apology, embarrassed.

 

“It’s okay, baby, actually love it when you choke on my cock,” He runs a hand through his hair as Harrington peers out of his lashes bashfully, and Billy could just eat him up. His bottom lip is slick, a dark red with abuse. Pulls the kid up to finally kiss him, hungrily, feeds him his tongue like his dick and Steve makes a surprised sound. His face feels hot with shame. But it feels good, the rush, of not being able to breathe, at Billy’s mercy with a hot dick down his throat. He tests it out again, sees how far he can go, how long he can stay before he gags again, before he spit starts to slide down his chin. He pulls off for another moment to gather his breath, Billy wipes off the stream of tears running down his face, “So good for me, princess.”

 

He lets himself be guided once more to his dick, “Keep going.”

 

The hand around himself has been still for awhile, too preoccupied with the situation in front of him. Suddenly he finds himself talking.

 

“Last week, when you whipped me,” Steve finds his own cock and begins to work himself quickly. He meets Billy’s eyes, locked on his every word.

 

“Yeah?” He whispers, “Tell me about it sweetheart.”

 

“You were right. Fucking loved it. Went home and came thinking about it, Billy, fuck-” He allows himself to be pushed back onto Billy’s cock again, testing, Billy slowly fucks up into his face, pushing past the little gagging noises Steve makes.

 

“Knew you were a fucking whore, Harrington,” Billy licks his lips.

 

He just closes his eyes, and hums, which sends Billy’s fingers in deeper knots in his hair. Those comments go straight to his dick, enjoys being called a whore and slut for some reason. Makes him feel _bad_. In the best way possible.

 

When Steve comes, he gasps, has to pull himself away for a moment again, Billy looks at him hazily, brushes his skin as he calms down enough

 

“Can- can you rub your face on it,”

 

“Fuck,” he breathes, “yeah.” He takes the cock in his hand and slowly slides it across his face, slaps himself with it for fun a few times. Gives a devilish smile.

 

Steve gives it one last lick across the angry head, just red and waiting to come. Finally, he does in slow, full spurts, lazy like lava. Steve licks it up, absentmindedly, without having to be told.  Billy looks amazed, like he’s just seen an angel.

 

Steve gets up, shoves himself back into his pants. Grabs his backpack from the back of the seat, “I’ll catch you later,” He calls out, aware of how gruff he sounds now that he’s been deep throating dick for the past half hour. His throat feels raw, numb almost, he loves it. Wants to go to school the next morning like this, be unable to talk the next day and he'll see Billy in between first and second period and get chills. His hair is matted against his forehead. He feels sweaty and he needs a hot shower.

 

It’s gross.

 

Just leaves Billy panting in his front seat, gasping for hair, the remainder of his come drying on his skin, dick hanging out without a proper goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me prompts maybe @hiharrington


End file.
